deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Fenix/Bio
Sergeant Marcus Fenix '''was a Gear soldier in the COG Armed Forces. A legendary war hero, Marcus served with distinction in the Pendulum Wars which earned him the Embry Star, COG's highest military award, for his actions during the Battle of Aspho Fields. Like the rest of humankind, he saw everything change on Emergence Day. Marcus bravely fought the Locust for ten years, then, during an intense battle, he abandoned his post to rescue his father, Professor Adam Fenix, but could not reach him in time. Marcus was tried for dereliction of duty and sentenced to 40 years in Jacinto Maximum Security Prison. Incarcerated for four years before being released by his longtime friend, Dominic Santiago. Marcus was later promoted to replace Minh Young Kim after his death. Along with the rest of Delta Squad, he successfully detonated the Lightmass Bomb and destroyed much of the Locust Hollow. With his reputation restored, Marcus finishing the war against the Locust, now works with the military to rebuild civilization. He holds romantic feelings for Anya Stroud, and the two began dating on Vectes. (From Gearspedia) __TOC__ Battle vs. Isaac Clarke (by Sith Venator) No battle written. '''Winner: Marcus Fenix Expert's Opinion While Clarke had much more powerful weapons, he was very mentally unstable, and had far inferior training to Fenix, which tipped this battle in the favor of the latter. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Commander Shepard (by Arrow7000) “You can’t trust Cerberus, sergeant, trust me I know.” Shepard turned around and approached Marcus; their conversation was not going well. “You say that, but I’m not fucking hearing a better solution” Marcus replied, becoming increasingly aggravated. “The Alliance can help. They’ll be here soon,” the commander tried to assure him, “I know it seems like a longshot, but Cerberus cannot be an option.” Marcus shook his head; he’d been down this road before. “Cerberus is our BEST option! The Alliance can’t get their heads out of their asses long enough to help and even if they could by the time troops and supplies reached Sera it would be too late” Marcus bellowed. Shepard walked a bit down the battlefield. Bodies lay scattered about between different stone barriers and walls. If he couldn’t convince Marcus not to send a reply to Cerberus’s offer to help Sera in their conflict, Cerberus’s hold in this region would be near complete. The planet was also too far out of the Alliance’s reach to retake. Cerberus would gain a tight hold and near permanent control in the region. Calming down Marcus continued, “Commander, Cerberus can help and I’m certainly not going to stop them.” He turned toward the path leading to the nearby comm. station. “I’m afraid I can’t let you do that, if Cerberus takes this planet we may never regain this cluster” Shepard said as he equipped his katana shotgun. Instinctively Marcus drew his Lancer assault rifle. “It has to be done and you’re not going to stop me” he replied. Marcus fired the first shot, pouring rounds from his lancer into Shepard’s kinetic barriers bringing them down by half. Shepard immediately darted backwards, rolling into cover behind a large stone. Marcus had yet to retreat to a safe location and Shepard took the opportunity to fire his shotgun in Marcus’s direction. Even knowing the distance was out of range for his shotgun, Shepard’s shot tore into parts of Fenix’s armor, damaging the magnetic seals. Marcus fell back into a position further away and behind cover. Shepard looked around the corner to place his enemy but was met with another burst of gunfire. Realizing his shotgun was out ranged the commander switched it out for his Predator pistol. The Lancer, already low on ammo from the previous battle, ran out of rounds after this last burst. Not seeing any ammo around him Marcus too switched to his side arm. Commander Shepard leaned around the corner and fired three shots into Marcus’s direction, two hitting him in the shoulder. Through the pain Marcus took aim at Shepard and released a volley of shots from his snub pistol but Shepard’s kinetic barriers prevented any injury. The protection his shields offered him allowed him enough time to dive just out of Marcus’s sight. Collapsing his pistol, Shepard pulled out his Avenger assault rifle and leaned around the corner to look for Marcus. During Shepard’s Jump to cover Marcus sought safer ground as well and quickly moved to the nearest corner. “Going to need some stronger shit for this one,” Marcus said to himself as he threw down the snub pistol and withdrew his shotgun, “let’s see you handle this you son of a bitch.” Not seeing any movement Shepard moved forward to the nearest conveniently placed chest high wall. Marcus too, rolled out from his position to the nearest available cover in an effort to close the gap between them, but not before Shepard managed release a full clip from the Avenger in his direction missing most of the shots as Marcus dove for cover. Marcus felt the searing pain as he looked down and realized more than a few shots passed completely through his armor. “You’ll pay for that you bastard now I’m pissed” He yelled at the top of his lungs through the pain. “You’re pretty quick I’ll give you that, wasn’t really expecting that with your armor” Shepard yelled back before turning to his assault rifle to eject the thermal clip. Marcus saw his chance and charged Shepard’s location. Before Shepard placed a new thermal clip Marcus vaulted over the barrier between them, his foot contacting Shepard’s shoulder stunning him briefly. This gave Marcus enough time to fire the Gnasher point blank at the commander. The shot overloaded the already stressed shields opening Shepard to another shot. By the time Marcus fired again Shepard jumped back but the shot still took its toll on his armor and even pierced it in a few places. Before Marcus could fire a third Shepard was on his feet and knocked the shotgun from the soldier’s grip. Marcus, ready to tackle Shepard, received a powerful second blow to his face from the commander and stumbled backwards. Seeing the body of a nearby gear Marcus grabbed the deceased’s lancer and swung around hitting Shepard with the back side of the gun before he could land another attack. The dazed Shepard staggered back and Marcus activated the lancer’s chainsaw. The bayonet roared to life and plunged into Shepard’s side as he tried to dive out of the way. The saw hit right between the ablative ceramic plates in his armor and cut into his flesh and with all his might the marine pushed the against the weapon permitting him the precious time needed to deploy his own. The last thing Marcus Fenix saw was a flash of orange before Shepard’s Omni-blade appeared around his wrist and plunged deep into the soldier’s chest, killing him near instantly. Commander Shepard pulled away from Marcus as his omni-blade disappeared. Moving his hand away from his wound and seeing the blood, he looked around and said all that he could think of, “I should go.” Winner: Commander Shepard. Expert's Opinion Shepard’s weapons were deemed more powerful and able to do more damage to Marcus than his weapons could do to Shepard’s kinetic barriers. Only the Gnasher shotgun was strong enough to cause significant damage. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Alpha-17 (by Tomahawk23) No battle written Winner: Marcus Fenix Expert's Opinion While Alpha-17 brought in Explosives and a Blaster Rifle which were major threats to Fenix, the latter's weaponry was more effective in close and long ranges, and his higher strength, physicality and experience allowed him to overcome the clone trooper. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Master Chief (by Urbancommando77) No battle written Winner: Master Chief Expert's Opinion The experts believed that the chief's superior arsenal, as well as genetic augmentations gave him the win. His intensive training was also a deciding factor that brought him to victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Arbiter (Thel 'Vadam) (by JWarrior89) It wasn't supposed to be this way... Marcus Fenix walked slowly through the city ruins, his Lancer Assault Rifle clutched in his hands. As he glanced at the destruction around him, he still couldn't believe it. How could this happen? Now that the Locust and Lambent were finally defeated, the people of Sera had earned some rest, and an opportunity to rebuild. However, this was not to be. Less than two weeks after the death of the Locust Queen, a new threat arrived on Sera; not from the ground, but from the skies. Calling themselves the Covenant, they descened on the planet with technology unlike anything the COGs had ever seen, from hover tanks that fired devastating plasma blasts to gigantic walkers resembling huge bugs, that could level an entire city block with a devastating eye beam. And that was when they decided to come down to ground level. When they really wanted to do some damage, they used their enormous capital ships to blast the planet from orbit, similar to what COG had done in the past with the Hammer of Dawn against the Locust. Still weary from decades of war, the COGs were overwhelmed by the invaders in less than a month. The Covenant now had firm control of the planet, opposed only by a few pockets of resistence, but even these were quickly being eliminated. Marcus continued walking along the road, unaware that he was being followed. In one of the buildings behind him, an enormous reptilian alien with a four-pronged mouth, wearing ceremonial armor, watched him intently. This human was either very brave, or very foolish, to be out on his own. Either way, he would share the same fate as the rest. The Arbiter pulled out his Covenant Carbine and activated his cloaking device, disappearing from view. Coming to a large fountain in the middle of a courtyard, Marcus came to a stop. Lying aginst the side of the fountain were the charred remains of what appeared to be a mother and her child. An intense fury filled him, and he smashed the end of his rifle against the rim of the fountain with a roar. "DAMN MONSTERS!!!" he yelled out loud, "I swear I will not rest until every last one of you ugly f****kers lies dead in your own blood!" In a building behind him, the Arbiter took position, aiming his carbine through a hole which had been blasted in one of the upper walls. He smiled to himself; this human would be eating his own words in a moment. Suddenly, his grin fell as his cloaking device disengaged; he had forgotten to keep track of how long it would last. Glancing into the water of the fountain, Marcus' eyes widened as the reflection of the Arbiter materialized out of thin air behind him. He spun around just as the Arbiter opened fire. Diving out of the way of the green plasma shots, Marcus quickly moved around the side of the fountain. He attempted to peek out from behind his cover, but was forced to immediately duck down again as the Arbiter unleashed another barrage of shots. Keeping his head down, he aimed his rifle and fired blindly in the Arbiter's direction, but failed to hit him. Realizing this wasn't going to work, Marcus took out a Bolo Grenade and began to swing it around. Once he had gained enough momentum, he lobbed the grenade into the air. The Arbiter saw the explosive fly toward him, diving out of the way as it landed next to him. The explosion singed his skin, but otherwise did no serious damage to him. Getting to his feet, he aimed his carbine again, but Marcus was nowhere to be seen. A glint from the doorway of the building across from him caught his eye, and he quickly ducked his head to avoid the shot from Marcus' Longshot Sniper Rifle. Reloading, Marcus saw the Arbiter leap to the ground and charge at him; he aimed and fired again, forcing the Arbiter to duck behind the fountain. Dropping his carbine, he drew his Plasma Rifle; getting to his feet, he opened fire on Marcus, spraying the doorway with plasma fire. Marcus cursed as he was forced to retreat further inside. The Arbiter ran inside the building after him. In the middle of the hallway lay Marcus' sniper rifle. A wise decision, the Arbiter thought, as the long-range weapon would be useless in such close quarters. Aiming his plasma rifle, he continued forward. The hallways were as quiet as a tomb, and debris lay scattered everywhere. Behind him, Marcus suddenly emerged from a doorway and opened fire with his Snub Pistol; the Arbiter's armor and shields protected him, and he spun around, returning fire. Marcus ran into the doorway across from him, still firing his pistol. The Arbiter followed, but upon entering the next room, Marcus had again disappeared from view. "You're a crafty one, human," the Arbiter called out, as he moved through the room, "You are putting up much more of a fight than the rest of your kind. It matters not, however; you will share their fate, butchered like the unclean filth that you are." He heard a savage roar from behind him, turning as Marcus leapt out from his hiding place, firing his pistol. The Arbiter opened fire as he hid behind a large shelf. Pulling out a Plasma Grenade, he threw it at Marcus; the explosive stuck right on Marcus' pistol. With a yell, he threw it away just before it exploded. The Arbiter emerged from his cover to see Marcus retreat yet again into another room. He quickly followed, entering a large, circular room with raised seats on all sides; it appeared to be some sort of courtroom. A noise behind him made him turn around; Marcus opened fire with his Lancer Assault Rifle from the stands. The Arbiter's shields gave out under the rapid gunfire, and a bullet cut his cheek. Enraged that a filthy human spilled his blood, the Arbiter drew his Plasma Pistol; wielding one weapon in each hand, he opened fire on Marcus, who returned fire as he ran along the stands. Suddenly, the Arbiter let out a cry of pain, dropping his weapons as they overheated. Marcus, hoping to end this fight now, aimed his Lancer and fired, but he had run out of ammo. Cursing to himself, he attempted to reload, but the gun jammed. "Ah, shit!" he growled. He glanced up at the Arbiter, who hadn't moved. He watched as he drew a small, handheld device and activated it; a large, glowing blue blade materialized in his hand. "Ok then," Marcus said, "no more guns. We end this up close, here... and now." Marcus hopped to the ground, across from the Arbiter. Holding up his Lancer, he revved up the Chainsaw Bayonet; the roaring buzz echoing throughout the chamber. "This is for Cole, Sam and Baird... Anya... everyone you and your ugly, MOTHERF***ING FRIENDS KILLED!!!" Marcus bellowed at the top of his lungs, lunging at the Arbiter, who charged as well, swinging his Energy Sword. Blade and chainsaw met in the middle of the room, neither weapon gaining an edge. Marcus and the Arbiter locked eyes for a moment; then the Arbiter knocked the bayonet aside and attempted to stab Marcus. Marcus, however, dodged the attack and delivered a brutal uppercut to the Arbiter's jaw, causing him to stumble back. He lunged forward with the chainsaw bayonet again, but the Arbiter jumped to the side, avoiding it. Marcus turned to swing his weapon again, but the Arbiter was too quick for him, and stabed his sword straight through Marcus' armor. Marcus coughed up blood as he looked at the energy blade embedded in his chest. The Arbiter withdrew his sword, and Marcus dropped to his knees, then slumped to the floor. The Arbiter deactivated his blade and turned to leave, when he heard a sound from behind him. "...Anya..." The Arbiter turned around, but his foe lay motionless on the ground. After waiting for a moment to make sure he was dead, he turned and walked away. WINNER: The Arbiter. Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the Arbiter won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios